


Two's Company, Three's a Disaster

by texanfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texanfan/pseuds/texanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney finds relationships even more complicated than he thought. Spoilers for Trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company, Three's a Disaster

Rodney considered the possibility that he was still in the infirmary on the really good stuff and this was all some drug induced hallucination. In a way, that made more sense than a beautiful woman asking him to join her for a drink.

"It's funny, but I find social ineptitude really endearing," Jennifer told him decisively.

"You do?" The statement shouldn't startle him, given their earlier conversation, but he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that a beautiful woman gave every indication of being interested in him.

Even stranger, they were sitting in a couple of lounge chairs on a balcony, chatting, and he wasn't nervous. Even with Katie, he had always been nervous.

"Rodney, where are you?" Sheppard's voice sounded over his radio.

"We're on the balcony overlooking the West pier," he responded automatically.

"I'll be right there." Sheppard signed off without another word.

Rodney focused back in on Jennifer. "We're about to have company."

"Well, they'll have to bring their own beer," Jennifer declared with a smile, raising her beer bottle to her lips again.

He found himself smiling back. "Sheppard just wants to make sure I'm okay. He gets a little protective when one of his team gets injured." He awkwardly raised his own bottle, braced between his bandaged hands, for another sip.

"I have noticed that," she said, leaning in. "I think it's sweet."

Rodney glanced her way a bit warily. "I wouldn't say that where he can hear you," he cautioned.

They heard boots clomping down the corridor behind them before she could answer. In another moment Sheppard joined them out on the balcony. A startled look crossed his face when he caught sight of Jennifer. Rodney could hardly blame him. "I just came from the infirmary and they said you'd checked out." At sight of the beer his eyes narrowed. "Should you be drinking that while you're taking painkillers?"

"Hey, it was prescribed by my doctor," Rodney pointed out tipping the beer toward Jennifer.

"Relax, Colonel," she chimed in. "We just got some topical analgesic for our hands. One beer isn't going to do anything bad to either of us."

"So, what's the prognosis, Doc?" Sheppard asked in the casual way that fooled no one.

"Rodney should be back to beating on keyboards in a couple days," she answered cheerily. Rodney wondered if Sheppard could tell Jennifer was resisting the urge to pat him on his fuzzy head.

"So, short vacation, huh McKay?" Sheppard's obvious relief seemed off somehow, like he was having a problem with what he was seeing.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Yes, Colonel, I'll be back to tromping around the galaxy with you in a few days."

"Meanwhile, I need your mission report." Sheppard's decisive tone derailed Rodney's good mood.

Rodney held up his bandaged hands. "I can't type a report."

Sheppard took a grip on his jacket and pulled him out of his chair. "So you'll dictate. Sorry, Doc, I've got to borrow him back."

"That's okay," Jennifer smiled with what he would swear was innuendo. "I'll take a raincheck until he's fully functional again."

Rodney had trouble getting his feet coordinated at that statement, but Sheppard's grip was inexorable. It took a few minutes and a transporter ride before he could get everything to work together sufficiently to yank himself out of Sheppard's grip. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sheppard leaned back and crossed his arms, a scowl decorating his face. "I could say I'm trying to protect you from yourself, but let's just go with preserving team harmony."

Rodney squinted at him wondering if insanity might have some visible manifestation. "Does that make sense somewhere in what we laughingly call your mind? Oh my God! Interfacing with the Ancient tech has finally scrambled your brain, hasn't it?"

Sheppard's expression didn't change at all and he sounded infinitely disappointed when he said, "I really wouldn't have expected you to try to make time with Ronon's girl, Rodney."

"Ronon's girl," he squeaked. "Since when?"

For the first time Sheppard relaxed his stance a bit. "Since the fake quarantine. You didn't know?"

"Of course I didn't know!" Rodney spat, furious that Sheppard would believe he would willingly hurt Ronon. "I was a little distracted at the time, if you remember. And I'll have you know she came on to me!"

"Ouch." Sheppard winced. Rodney had to agree. As far as he knew Ronon hadn't dated anyone since he got to Atlantis. If the first girl he showed an interest in threw him over like this, it might crush him.

"Look, if she's going to break his heart, I'd rather it wasn't with you, okay," Sheppard had completely relaxed his stance now, hands in his pockets, looking miserable.

"Understood. I think I need some sack time right now anyway," Rodney conceded, suddenly a lot more tired than he'd been five minutes ago.

"Makes sense," Sheppard allowed. A grin poked through briefly on his face as he clapped a hand to Rodney's shoulder. "You did good out there, I hear. I'm glad you're okay."

Rodney waved off the praise, his mind already elsewhere. "Too bad it wasn't our team out there, we would have been out in ten minutes tops."

"Absolutely. Hey, do you think I should get Teyla to talk to Ronon?" Sheppard squinted as he forced himself to wander the trackless wasteland of emotions.

"I don't think so. She and Jennifer are pretty close friends, I think the farther we stay out of it the better." If it was a rationalization, Rodney was willing to live with that.

"Still, maybe we should keep an eye on this. I don't like the idea of Ronon getting trampled." Rodney knew Sheppard was sincere, but he sure looked relieved at not having to directly involve himself. He gave a jaunty wave and wandered off.

Rodney couldn't get the situation out of his head as he walked away. He was certain he hadn't misread the signals. No matter how improbable a woman choosing him over Ronon seemed. He hated Keller toying with Ronon's affections, not to mention putting him in the middle like this. At the same time, he wanted to scream because he'd really liked her, and how often did that happen?

Possibly Ronon had misinterpreted something. He probably had some Klingonesque code that one kiss meant they were fated to be married or some such nonsense. It's not like he had a lot of experience with women from their culture. Misunderstandings were bound to happen.

There had been vague references around the campfire last month that there had been a woman who died on Sateda that Ronon still mourned. Maybe he was finally coming to grips with the grief and it had colored the way he handled things with Jennifer. Of course, that made everything worse.

He realized two things simultaneously. One, he was actually contemplating giving Ronon "sex god" Dex dating advice, and, two, he was standing in the corridor in front of Ronon's quarters.

He was about to turn around and head to his own room and lie down until this bout of idiocy passed, when he saw Dr. Esposito exiting Ronon's quarters all sparkling eyes and girl next door smile. He heard Ronon's deep chuckle before the man himself emerged a second later.

The thought that Sheppard had been having him on zinged through his brain. One way or another, he was getting to the bottom of this right now.

"Hey, McKay!" Ronon called out when he spotted him. "Maria and I are going rock climbing, want to come along?"

Maria looked like she wanted to flay Ronon for the suggestion. Not that there was the slightest danger of Rodney taking him up on it. "No. And even if I did, you're not serious anyway," he responded, cramming his voice with as much indignation as possible.

"Nope," Ronon agreed, indecently pleased with himself.

Esposito rolled her dark eyes. "I'll go get the equipment."

"I'll meet you in the jumper bay," Ronon said, practically bouncing he looked so happy.

Rodney waved his fingers prefunctorily at Esposito's retreating back, "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, pinning Ronon with a glare. "Sheppard told me you were dating Keller."

"We tried once," Ronon shrugged. "Couldn't agree on anything to do."

"You," Rodney spluttered. Jennifer was a beautiful, playful woman and Ronon couldn't find anything to do with her?

"Good kisser though." Ronon allowed. "Made me realize, maybe I could try again."

Rodney smiled as realization dawned. "Broke the ice, huh?"

"Yeah." Ronon gave Rodney a considering look and then grinned. "You and she might be a good match." Then he loped down the corridor after Esposito's perky smile.

Rodney hit his radio. "Sheppard, disaster averted. If you need me, I'll be on the balcony with Jennifer. Don't need me."


End file.
